The issue of global warming is often in the news and is now of critical importance. Global warming refers to an increase in average global temperatures. The increase in average global temperatures is caused primarily due to an increase in greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide, methane, nitrous oxide, etc. Of these gases, carbon dioxide is a major contributor to global warming. Burning fossil fuel in transportation vehicles is one of the reasons for the increase in atmospheric concentrations of greenhouse gases. To mitigate global warming, there is a need for an increased use of eco-friendly vehicles, for example, bicycles, tricycles, etc., as a means for commute and transportation.
Since the use of such eco-friendly vehicles is not feasible for travel over long distances due to the vehicles' slow speed, inability to carry multiple passengers, and the requirement of a driver to be fit enough to pedal the eco-friendly vehicle over an extended distance, it becomes imperative to make as much use of the eco-friendly vehicles as possible for covering smaller distances, for example, within campuses. However, carrying the eco-friendly vehicles over large distances to use them over smaller distances is tedious and often not possible. Hence, there is a need for pooling eco-friendly vehicles at common parking areas that are then made available for use among users within a particular area.
The relatively small size and mass of these vehicles render these vehicles prone to theft. Although such eco-friendly vehicles are viable and environment friendly, their security is an important concern. Conventional methods of providing security within an area include erecting a physical fence along the boundary of an area and having security personnel guard the boundary area. Providing a physical fence along a boundary of an area, for example, a technological park, is not always possible where many corporate campuses share the land along with other corporate campuses. Having security personnel guard the area is inefficient, as they often take short breaks during which the area is left unguarded. Hence, there is a need for setting up a virtual boundary along the boundary of the area for preventing the eco-friendly vehicles from breaching the boundary area.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and system that defines a virtual boundary around a predefined area and manages and tracks multiple vehicles within the defined boundary.